


For I Have Sinned

by Yelhsabeech



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Confession Booth, Confessional, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Human AU, I watched 'That Episode' of Fleabag, I wrote this to combat writer's block, If you hate it I understand, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Priest Crowley (Good Omens), Priest Kink, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelhsabeech/pseuds/Yelhsabeech
Summary: What if during the events of Chapter 3 of Forgive Me, Father, Father Crowley reacted to Aziraphale's prank a little...differently.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgive me, Father.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258394) by [FlashBastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard). 



> FlashBastard is working on an absolutely lovely fic that I am currently loving. Absolutely go read it!!! This isn't what happens at all in chapter 3, I just loved the idea of Aziraphale being a slutty little prankster to a priest and my horny brain made this. 
> 
> FlashBastard, I hope you like it <3

“Get on your knees.”

The smug bastard smile Aziraphale had been sporting his entire little confessional game slid off at the words; the voice on the other side of the screen so different from the flustered stuttering a moment ago. 

“I-” The word came out as a croak and he paused to clear his throat; “I beg your pardon-”

“Here’s the way I see it.” Father Crowley interrupted him, the nervous pitchiness gone and replaced with something low and smooth. Something _tempting_. “If you are not repentant, then it must be because you have never properly prostrated yourself for..retribution.” 

The way Father Crowley lingered on the word retribution sent a shiver down his spine, causing his temperature to spike with arousal, and suddenly had the dizziness of someone who has just had the tables turned on them and may just be in over their angel head. He shook himself, hanging on to every word Crowley said. 

“So, I will not ask again. If you seek forgiveness- _Get on your knees_.”

It didn’t occur to Aziraphale to disobey. Removing his hands from his lap (when had they started shaking?) he placed them on either side of them and shuffled himself slightly awkwardly in the small space off the bench and to his knees. 

He froze for a moment at the feeling of the wood digging into his knees, and forced himself to take a deep breath to calm himself. After a moment he head Crowley speak;

“Good boy.”

Aziraphale gasped softly and felt himself twitch in his pants; his trousers were becoming uncomfortable. 

“Are those pronouns alright?” Crowley asked through the screen, concern seeping into his tone. 

“Yes” Aziraphale made sure to answer quickly, feeling a flash of fondness at the unexpected question. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but whatever it was he certainly didn’t want it to stop. Crowley hummed in what sounded like approval; he was silent for a moment longer before he spoke again:

“You say you're not repentant, for such carnal thoughts, for such _depraved_ actions; yet you keep coming here.” Father Crowley’s voice was low, almost a growl. “Do you want to know why I think that is?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

_Oh fuck._ “Yes Father Crowley. I’d like to know why.”

“I think it’s because you know full well what a slutty, _sinful_ little thing you are.” Crowley had leaned close to the screen now, his low voice filling the small confession booth. “I think you know, and you deserve to be _punished_ for it, don’t you?”

Aziraphale was trembling, how was he affected so badly when he hadn’t even seen the man? He desperately wanted to palm his cock, which was now throbbing almost painfully in his pants, but he didn’t dare touch himself. He couldn’t prove it but Aziraphale swore he could feel Father Crowley’s eyes on him through the screen. 

“Yes” Aziraphale rasped. “Yes Father Crowley.”

“And you don’t just deserve it don’t you?” Crowley crooned through the screen. “ _You want it_. You want to be punished don’t you? Want to be shoved down onto your knees and properly punished for your lustful, hedonistic pleasures?”

“I do;” Aziraphale’s voice sounded wrecked and panting. “I do want to be punished, Father Crowley.”

“The next time you’re on your knees, which I’m sure will be soon enough, I want you to remember my voice.” Crowley’s voice was uneven now, telling Aziraphale that Crowley was just as affected by all this as he was. “You’re going to be on your knees and remembering my voice, and then you're going to come back, to beg for _my_ punishment, for _my_ forgiveness.”

Before Aziraphale could respond, he heard Crowley’s door to his booth open and shut abruptly. For one insane moment he thought Crowley was going to open the door and actually show himself to Aziraphale. When he heard the retreating footsteps, he shuddered in relief and slouched in disappointment. 

His knees were stiff from the hard wood, making getting up shaky and awkward. As he waited for his erection to go down he pressed his forehead to the cool wood of the booth and huffed incredulously as he couldn’t help but think:

_Well that went down like a lead balloon didn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, to those who are currently reading my other fic Castaway and Found Again, I PROMISE I am still working on that WIP!!! Life kinda kicked my ass but this little one shot has done wonders to help my writer's block. I am going to get a couple chapters written before resuming posting schedule. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! Drink plenty of water and stay safe my dears!


End file.
